Clay Fermin
, (original version: Clay Fermin (クレイ・フェルミン, Kurei Ferumin) was Spectra Phantom (Keith) and Mira's father. He was also the Vexos' lead scientist and the creator of the Mechanical Bakugan. After his Bakugan Termination System was destroyed by Drago, he created the Alternative Weapon System at King Zenoheld's behest to annihilate entire worlds. Information He prefers to take orders from the Vexos to continue its plans and further his research. He is also the creator of Mechanical Bakugan, and possibly The Bee. He is very loyal to Zenoheld, but appears to be afraid of failing him. Whether he knew Spectra was his son Keith or not was unclear, although he probably did. He created the BT System which, if successful, would have destroyed all of the Bakugan in New Vestroia. He also created the cheat in the Mother Palace Arena causing the power of living Bakugan to transfer into Mechanical Bakugan in any battle. Hydron tried to blame Professor Clay for the failure. He received the Phantom Data, Fabia's "message". After he analyzed it, he presented his discovery to Zenoheld. Personalities Professor Clay was the cruel lead scientist. He doesn't like to be bothered while he is working. He shown to be very loyalty to King Zenoheld. He seem to be feared of Shadow Prove for being impatient while he was working to create a Mechanical Bakugan Hades. After his son and daughter betrayed the Vexos, He has no choice but to go against them. After his B.T System is destroyed by Drago, he get furious for his failure to destroy New Vestroia and the Bakugan. After his failure for the B.T System and the Mechanical Bakugans, He found the data of the Alternative Weapon System and begin to create it for Zenoheld to destroy both Earth and Vestal. When he was working to create the alternative, Lync tricked him and copy the data of the alternative. After his power reaction was destroyed, he was willing leave until he was injured by the rubble and decided to fate away in the Alternative. Before the Alternative about to explode, He learns that the Gundalians and Neathians Bakugan are in a war for the Sacred Orb. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In episode 21, he helped Spectra transform Helios in to Cyborg Helios. He also made a few Mechanical Bakugan for Hydron but Spectra took them and added these Mechanical Bakugan on to Cyborg Helios to make him stronger. Dan also used some of these Mechanical Bakugan on Drago. After the battle with Helios and Drago, the sky palace fell apart and Professor Clay left with the Vexos. After this, he isn't seen much but is mostly shown working in his lab. His work would go faster if he had the Bakugan Genome. In episode 45 he mentions to Zenoheld that he has analyzed the Phantom Data and creating a weapon called the Alternative Weapon System. Then in episode 50, it is revealed that he had finished the Alternative Weapon System. In episode 52, Mira tried to talk him into leaving the Vexos and come back with her, but he had already become too obsessed with his research. Keith and Mira manage to get him away from his work when the Alternative starts to blow up. However, when he pushes Mira as she was about to be crushed by the falling debris (showing he still cares for them). They try to call him back so they can help him out, but he walks away after saying, "Sorry Mira." He is last seen watching a video of Gundalian Bakugan at war. Soon after, the Alternative blows up with King Zenoheld, Hydron, and himself on board. He is also crazy, especially about his work and how he will not abandon it, though he still seems to care for his children. While he does things in the name of discovering knowledge, he is quite willing to cross moral boundaries in order to obtain that knowledge and putting it to use. This is shown by the fact that he has created Doomsday weapons such as the BT System and the Alternative Weapon System. He can be summed up as something of a mad scientist. He appears in a flashback in the episode 7 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, When Fabia tells the history of the Neathians. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He created the following Mechanical Bakugan: *Ventus Altair *Ventus Wired *Darkus Hades *Darkus Fortress *Haos Dynamo *Pyrus Metalfencer *Pyrus Cyborg Helios *Pyrus Spyderfencer * Aquos Grafias *Haos Brachium * Subterra Grakas Hound *Ventus Spitarm *Darkus Dark Hound *Pyrus Fencer *Aquos Leefram *Haos Spindle *Subterra Scraper *Ventus Klawgor *Darkus Foxbat *Pyrus Farbros *Subterra Dryoid *Aquos Macubass *Ventus Aluze *Haos Boriates *Darkus MAC Spider *Haos Hexstar *Pyrus Assail System *Alternative Weapon System Trivia *He is considered to have gone "crazy" since episode 50. *Professor Clay is voiced by Scott McCord who is also the voice of Dan. *He is also the first person from season 2 to see the Twelve Orders. *Clay is not his last name, but his first. That is why Spectra referred to Mira as Mira Fermin rather than Mira Clay. *His scientists resemble the Team Galactic Grunt trainer class from Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum versions. Gallery File:Crazyprof.jpg Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1_0001.jpg Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1_0002.jpg YouTube- Bakugan New Vestroia - 45 - Fusion Confusion part 1 HQ_0001.jpg clay.jpeg ClayOne.jpg ClayTwo.jpg ClayThree.jpg ClayFour.jpg Vestal Height Chart.jpg|Height Comparison de:Professor Clay es:Professor Clay pl:Profesor Clay Category:Characters Category:Vestals Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Male